I Will Still Love You
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: SongFic de la canción de Britney Spears y, mi interpretación de como debería haber terminado una relación tan linda... ROWLING PONETE LAS PILAS! P... si ofender!


_**I Will Still Love You:**_

_(Te seguiré amando)_

Harry se encontraba sentado, al lado de su novia. Ese funeral, y la injusta muerte de Dombuldore lo habían echo recapacitar sobre sus responsabilidades para con el mundo mágico, con las personas que habían muerto por él, y los que morirían por él si no actuaba. Miró a Ginny quien se encontraba al lado. Lloraba por la pérdida. Él la abrazó y ella le correspondió.

-Oye Ginny...- Musitó mientras alrededor la gente reanudaba las conversaciones interrumpidas poco antes y se levantaba- No podemos seguir saliendo juntos. Tenemos que dejar de vernos.

-Es por alguna razón noble y absurda¿verdad?

-Estas semanas han sido... como un sueño- prosiguió Harry- Pero no puedo... no podemos... Ahora tengo cosas que hacer... y debo hacerlas solo- Ginny se limitó a mirarlo- Voldemort usa a los seres queridos de sus enemigos. A ti ya te utilizó una vez, y solo por que eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Imagínate el peligro que correrías si siguiéramos juntos. Él se enterará, lo averiguará. Intentará llegar a mi a través de ti.

-¿Y si no me importara?

-A mi si... ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral y fuera mi culpa?...

(N.A: Bueno, a partir de aca el cambio... Cuando dice Harry es lo que dice él... P... y cuando habla uno y el otro lo asegura por que siente lo mismo... VA CON SENTIMIENTO!)

(N.A: En ambos idiomas, por que la canción es en ingles, que el idioma original de ellos P)

**(Harry) **

Time may take us apart, but I will still love you. I promise

_Es tiempo de separarnos, pero te seguiré amando. Lo prometo!_

**(Harry y Ginny) **

And when the stars, stars are falling  
I'll keep calling

_Y cuando las estrellas estén cayendo  
Te seguiré llamando_

**(Ginny) **

I promise that you'll be my one my only everything  
I'll never be untrue

_Yo te prometo que tu siempre serás mi único mi todo  
Jamás te mentiría..._

**(Harry) **

And I promise I back, that for your love I will do anything

_Y yo te prometo que volveré, que por tu amor yo haría lo que sea_

**(Ginny) **

I will give you the stars

_Yo te daría las estrellas_

**(Harry) **

I will buy you the moon

_Yo te compraría la luna_

**(Ginny) **

And even through the longest of our nights

_Y sin importar lo largas que sean nuestras noches_

**(Harry) **

Even through the darkest days our

_Sin importar lo oscuros que sean nuestros días_

**(Harry y Ginny) **

Love will find a way

_El amor encontrará un camino_

**(Harry y Ginny)**

And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
I will still love you

_Y cuando las estrellas estén cayendo, te seguiré llamando  
Te seguiré amando  
Y cuando tus sueños se estén derrumbando, te estaré esperando  
Te seguiré amando_

**(Ginny)**

You are my summer breeze my winter somber, springtime  
my autum touch of all

_Tu eres mi brisa de verano, mi sol de invierno, mi primavera_  
_Por sobre todo, mi roce en otoño_ (Algo así )

**(Harry) **

You are my sky, my rain a way which my love flows cuz you're all

_Tu eres mi cielo, mi lluvia, el camino por donde mi amor fluye por que lo eres todo_

**(Harry y Ginny)  
**The smile of my heart and the breathe of my soul

_La sonrisa de mi corazón y el aliento de mi alma_

**(Ginny) **

But ever if we find ourselves apart

_Incluso si nos encontramos separados_

**(Harry) **

We will hold out hopes and dreams

_Conservaremos nuestras esperanzas y sueños_

**(Harry y Ginny) **

Forever in our hearts  
_Por siempre en nuestros corazones_

**(Harry y Ginny)**

And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
I will still love you

_Y cuando las estrellas estén cayendo, te seguiré llamando  
Te seguiré amando  
Y cuando tus sueños se estén derrumbando, te estaré esperando  
Te seguiré amando_  
**  
(Harry) **

Tell me how you feel

_Dime como te sientes_

**(Ginny) **

I finally know how to feel. Tell me if it's real

_Por fin se como sentirme. Dime si es real_

**(Harry) **

And my heart is telling it's real

_Mi corazón me dice que es real_

**(Ginny) **

So real, so real

_Tan real, tan real_

**(Harry y Ginny) **

And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
I will still love you

_Y cuando las estrellas estén cayendo, te seguiré llamando  
Te seguiré amando  
Y cuando tus sueños se estén derrumbando, te estaré esperando  
Te seguiré amando_

**(Harry y Ginny) **

Time will take us apart that's true  
But I will always be there for you  
Your in my heart and you'll be in my dreams  
No matter how many miles between  
I promise you that I won't forget  
The day we kissed of the day we met  
The sky may fall and the stars may too  
But I will still, I will still love you

_Es tiempo de separarnos, es verdad  
Pero siempre estaré ahí para ti  
Tu estarás en mi corazón y en mis sueños  
Sin importar cuantos kilómetros nos separen  
Yo te prometo que jamás olvidaré  
El día que nos besamos, el día que nos conocimos  
El cielo quizás se caiga y las estrellas quizás también  
Pero yo te seguiré, yo te seguiré amando..._

**(Harry y Ginny)**

And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
I will still love you

_Y cuando las estrellas estén cayendo, te seguiré llamando  
Te seguiré amando  
Y cuando tus sueños se estén derrumbando, te estaré esperando_

**Te seguiré amando Bueno... no soy muy buena para songs- fics  
Igual es el primeroo... pero adoro esta canción  
Y me parecio el perfecto  
Final paa esa relacion tan amor...  
Bueno, la primera parte, intenté adaptar un poco  
A como Rowlig lo escribió...  
Ojala les guste como a mi...  
Y no se lo imaginen como canción... si no  
Como charla de una despedida!**

**DiAbLiTa **


End file.
